<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shoulder to Cry On by fallingsnow6136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725325">A Shoulder to Cry On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136'>fallingsnow6136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentron Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Comforting Keith (Voltron), Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Acxa opens up to Keith about the fact that she was always Lotor's "favourite". This has a deeper meaning than he had ever thought but he's there to remind his friend and ally that she isn't alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa &amp; Keith (Voltron), Unwilling Lotor/Acxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentron Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gentronweek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shoulder to Cry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/gifts">sunshinehime</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I would like to thank ‘sunshinehime’ for giving me a character prompt for this Gentron prompt of ‘Crying in front of the other’. This is set sometime after the epilogue. Implied Veracxa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith would not call himself the most observant person on the planet, but he did pride himself on being more observant than Lance. He noticed that Acxa tended to flinch at physical contact. It was subtle, but it was there – that or she would avoid touch altogether. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen her and Veronica holding hands in the way romantic couples usually do so one day, once they finished up their Blades mission, he offered for them to hang out together – she agreed. This was how they had gotten here today, sitting in the peaceful gardens of New Altea in silence. </p>
<p>“Keith,” Acxa bluntly broke the silence. “Why did you bring me here?”</p>
<p>Keith flushed a bit, shaking his head. “What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>Keith was a terrible liar. Stealth was not his strong forte either. </p>
<p>“You fidget when you’re lying and evading,” Acxa said calmly. “Will you tell me?”</p>
<p>Keith sighed a little. “You’d think being part of the Blade of Marmora for so long would have taught me a little subtlety.”</p>
<p>Acxa’s lips twitched at this. “You have too much of being a Paladin in you for that to have worked. So what is it?” She kept her gaze fixated on the ground.</p>
<p>“Well,” Keith’s voice faltered for a moment before gaining the strength to speak again. “I’m worried about you. You seem uncomfortable with well…anyone getting too close…I don’t want to push or anything, but if you ever want to talk, I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>Acxa remained quiet, observing Keith. She could see him flush more, averting his gaze. She knew she could trust him. But where to begin?<br/>“Physical contact is frightening,” Acxa finally said softly. She looked up, locking eyes with Keith finally. “I was always Lotor’s favourite.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve always been my favourite, Acxa,” Lotor said, closing the gap between them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lotor,” Acxa began but he pressed a finger to her lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve trusted you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone,” Lotor continued. “It would truly break my heart to have to kill you too, just like I killed Narti. So you’ll keep what happens between us, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Acxa wanted to say no, to back away but she felt frozen in place, bile rising up her throat as she nodded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good,” Lotor almost purred, pressing his lips against hers for a mere moment before pulling away. “You’ll always be my favourite one, Acxa.” He began removing her armour, starting from the front and her arms, before moving to her leg. The skin-tight suit underneath was very uncomfortable, especially as Lotor’s lips grazed down each part, even without the removal of it.</em>
</p>
<p>Acxa’s hands clenched into fists as tears cascaded down her cheeks upon the recollection. “That was only the first time.”</p>
<p>Keith’s eyes widened slightly at this before his expression softened and he moved forward. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t speak for a few moments, letting her cry it out but then he awkwardly held open his arms. “Acxa, can I hug you?”</p>
<p>Acxa watched him for a moment, knowing he was asking because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable and she managed a weak smile. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Keith did shuffle forward now and pulled her into a loose hug, Acxa burying her head in her friend’s shoulder blades. <br/>“He was an asshole,” Keith said, sounding a little too much like Lance but that was okay, especially since it got a weak laugh out of Acxa.</p>
<p>“I know,” Acxa responded quietly and realised telling Keith this, she felt more content about her past than she had in awhile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>